Hibiki and Cana's Love Adventure
by AngelOfDarkness014
Summary: Hibiki and Cana's Love Adventure if you can really call it that. Cana and Hibiki met at the Magic games.He flirted with her and other girls which didn't make a good impression of him. She's annoyed when she finds out she will be working with him. When Hibiki took his eyes off the road for a second a lorry comes and the two drives off the road. What will happen to them?


**Hibiki's and Cana's Romantic adventure.**

**Disclaimer! I do NOT own Fairy Tail or any characters of Fairy Tail so enjoy **

"What!?" Erza exclaimed. "You want us to work with blue Pegasus?" She exclaimed.

"It's an important job. You, Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Wendy, Romeo and Cana will be joining you." Master Makarov explained.

"Cana and Romeo?" Erza asked.

"I know it's different to your normal team but you need them, trust me." Makarov said.

"Alright, what's the job?" Erza said.

"I don't know." Makarov said.

"WHAT!?" Erza exclaimed.

"Oh my, what's wrong Erza?" Mira asked.

"I'm going on a job with blue Pegasus and Master doesn't even know what job it is!" Erza explained annoyed.

"Wait, you're stuck with the Pegasus guys? I feel sorry for you Erza." Cana said trying not to laugh as she drank her drink.

"You're going as well Cana." Makarov said.

Cana spat out her drink and turned to Master Makarov and Erza.

"What!?" She exclaimed.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Natsu asked as he, Gray, Lucy, Wendy and Romeo went to them. (They're all together, how ironic, lol!)

"You all are going on a job with Blue Pegasus." Makarov explained.

"What sort of job?" Lucy asked.

"I don't know." Makarov said.

"WHAT!" Lucy and Wendy exclaimed.

"What's wrong Wendy?" Romeo asked.

"Those guys scare me." Wendy said with a shivered.

"Not to mention their master is damn right creepy." Lucy added.

"Master! How could you do this to us?" Cana asked.

"What's wrong Cana? Do you know them?" Lucy asked.

"Not personally, I met one at the Grand Magic games and he's complete prick!" She explained annoyed.

"Who was it? What happened?" Natsu asked.

"Hibiki Lates. He asked me out at night and then I find him flirting with some other girl" Cana explained.

"I bet she liiiiiikes him." Happy said.

"Shut it cat!" Cana ordered.

"So when's the job?" Erza asked.

"Tonight, they will be picking you up here at 9pm so pack." He ordered.

"Yes master!" They all replied as they left except Cana...

"_Why do I have to go?" _She thought.

Meanwhile, at Blue Pegasus...

"So, we're working with Fairy Tail again..." Ren said.

"Who are we working with?" Eve asked.

"Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster, the lovely Erza Scarlet, Wendy Marvell, Romeo Conbolt and Cana Alberona will be accompanying us." Ichyia explained.

"Hibiki, could you do a quick search up?" Ren asked.

"Archive is coming up." Hibiki said as he made his archive come up.

He typed on the keyboard and type in Natsu.

"This is Natsu's power since the Grand Magic games." Hibiki said. "It's the same, but more powerful." Hibiki said.

"I meant on the two we don't know, Cana Alberona and Romeo Conbolt." Ren explained.

"Right, I was getting to them." Hibiki said as he typed in Romeo's name. "Romeo Conbolt, dark purple hair and blue eyes, age 13 and his magic is Rainbow fire and purple flare. He's also the son of the new master, Macao Conbolt." Hibiki explained.

"So he must be powerful." Ichyia said. "What about this 'Cana Alberona'?" He asked.

Hibiki typed her name and the profile came up.

"_Cana? I forgot she was part Fairy Tail..." _He thought. "Cana Alberona, brown hair and Purple eyes. Age 18, magic Card magic and Fairy Glitter." Hibiki explained.

(Spoiler alert! If you do not want to know, do not read on! This is a warning!)

"Oh yes, I remember her from the Grand Magic Games. She earned 9999 points for her guild after using Fairy Glitter." Ichyia explained.

"She's very powerful." Eve said.

"Yes, she could be a good resource to our team, who should keep her 'company' when she's here?" Ren asked.

"I will." Eve said.

"No, I will." Hibiki said.

"Are you sure Hibiki? You won't be able to go with any other girls." Ichyia explained.

"I'm sure. I met her at the Grand Magic games. I charmed her then, I'm sure I can charm her now." Hibiki said with a wink.

"Well come on, let's go so we can get there on time." Ichyia said.

"Hey, master." Hibiki whispered.

"Yes?" Ichyia asked.

"Can you make sure I'm alone with her most the time?" Hibiki asked.

"Ah, young love, of course, but isn't she too young for you?"Ichyia asked.

"Just because she's physically younger, doesn't make her mentally younger and besides, what girl can say no to me?" Hibiki asked.

Later on when they arrive to Fairy Tail, there were three cars. Eve and Ren were in one, Ichyia was in another and Hibiki was in another.

"Greetings ladies." Eve and Ren said with a sparkle.

"I hate these guys." Gray said.

"Me too..." Natsu said.

"In our car will be Lucy, Gray and Natsu." Eve explained.

"In my car will be Erza, Wendy and Romeo." Ichyia said.

"And in my car will be Cana." Hibiki said with a wink to Cana.

"No. Absolutely not." Cana said.

Hibiki got a depressive aura around him.

"_So much for no lady ever saying no to him." _Ichyia thought amused.

"Go on Cana." Lucy said.

"I said no!" Cana said.

"But he looks depressed that you said no to him." Lucy whispered.

Cana looked at him and saw the depressive aura around him. She sighed and walked to the car door. The window was opened and she leaned in.

"Alright pal, I'll go in the car with you, but no funny business." Cana said.

Hibiki looked at Cana and his face when a little red because he had a nice view. She was wearing her usually outfit which showed a lot.

"We got a deal?" She asked.

Hibiki looked away.

"Yes." He said. Cana got in the car and put her seat belt on. She didn't make eye contact with him; she just looked out of the window.

They all left and started to drive.

"So what is this job about?" Cana asked.

"We need to stop a very powerful group of ex guild members from many powerful guilds. They've been causing problems for many people. We must protect the women!" Hibiki explained.

"Typical." Cana said.

"Huh?" Hibiki said.

"You're a stupid playboy who cares for nothing but flirting with girls and charming them to love you! You're a idiot!" Cana exclaimed.

"An idiot? No one has ever called me that." Hibiki said.

"Well that makes me the first and someone should call you it! It might stop you from being a stupid playboy!" Cana exclaimed.

Hibiki looked down at the wheel in shame.

"Hey! Keep your eyes on the road!" Cana exclaimed.

Hibiki looked up and saw he was on the wrong side of the road and a lorry was racing towards him beeping.

"Move the car!" Cana exclaimed.

"I can't! It's not in my control!" Hibiki exclaimed.

"For Mavis sake!" Cana exclaimed as she went to the wheel and moved it to the side with a lot of force.

They ended up going off the road and down a hill until they hit a tree. Cana fell unconscious and

"Cana? Cana!" Hibiki exclaimed as he undid his seat back, got out of the car, went to the other side of the car, opened the door and picked up Cana.

He started to walk with Cana in his arms and he found a town. He went to a hotel and got a room and then he went to the room. As Hibiki too Cana into the room, she slowly started to open her eyes and when she saw Hibiki, she went red and jumped out of his arms.

"What do you think you were doing buddy?" Cana asked.

"Holding you! You were knocked out." Hibiki explained.

"W-whatever, where are our things?" Cana asked.

"I carried them here and they're on the sofa." Hibiki explained as he pointed to the sofa.

Cana followed his finger and looked. She was surprised that he managed to carry her and all their stuff.

"How could you carry that and me as well?" Cana asked shocked.

"You're not heavy, you're quite light." He explained.

"W-whatever, I'm going to go see if there's a bar around here." Cana said as she went out.

"Don't get drunk!" He shouted.

"I'll get drunk if I want to!" She shouted back.

"Fine, just don't take spend too long, we need to find the others first thing tomorrow." Hibiki explained.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Cana said as she left.

"Geese, that girl..." He said. "When I said I wanted to be alone with her, I didn't mean be separated from the others." Hibiki said to himself and then he laughed a little. "I might be able to charm her today." He said.

2 hours later...

It was 11pm and Hibiki was in a pub (Or bar, whatever you want to call it) and then he found Cana drunk.

"Cana." He said walking to her.

Cana looked at him and laughed. She was defiantly drunk.

"Hi there *hic* Hibiki." She said.

"You're drunk." He said.

"So *hic* what? You going to *hic* tell my dad? *hic*" She asked.

"I don't know your dad." Hibiki said.

"Come *hic* now. I'm sure you've heard of *hic* good old *hic* Gildarts *hic*." Cana explained.

"Gildarts?" He asked wide eyed and shocked.

"So you do know him?" She asked and then she laughed. "*Hic* I knew you would." She said.

"Come on, let's go." He said grabbing her arm.

"No, I don't *hic* Wanna!" She complained as she broke free.

He grabbed her hand.

"We're going now!" He ordered.

"Fine." She huffed and then they went.

Hibiki was still holding Cana's hand without realising it and Cana was all over the place. Hibiki didn't notice until Cana moved and pulled him with her.

"Ah!" Cana screamed as she hit the floor and Hibiki landed on top of her.

"Ow..." Hibiki moaned and then when he got up, he saw Cana glaring at him.

"You think that hurt? You freaking landed on ME!" She shouted.

"I'm sorry. I should've been more gentlemanly." He said.

"Damn right!" She exclaimed. "Now get off!" She ordered.

Hibiki got up and helped Cana up.

"You better not be a pervert." She said as she wiped dust off her clothes.

"I'm not." Hibiki said. "Now come on!" He ordered.

They walked to the Hotel and Cana was all over the place. She couldn't walk in a straight line. When they got to the room, Hibiki made Cana sit on the sofa while he got her some water. He gave her a glass of water and she drank it. After awhile, she was back to normal and Hibiki sat next to her.

"Sorry for causing you all this trouble." Cana said apologetically. "I bet I was a pain in the ass." Cana said.

"It is gentlemanly to help a woman in need." Hibiki said and then Cana laughed a little. "What's so funny?" He asked.

"Sorry, I don't mean to laugh." Cana said. Hibiki pouted which Cana thought was cute. "You know, you're quite cute." Cana said.

"You... Think I'm cute?" He asked shocked.

"I guess." Cana said.

Hibiki looked at Cana and noticed something. She was pretty. Very pretty, he might even call her, beautiful.

"You know, you're very beautiful and that's not the playboy talking." Hibiki explained.

Cana blushed, a little. She didn't know what to say and without think, the two of them gradually got closer until their lips touched and they kissed.

Again, without thinking, Hibiki pushed Cana back on the sofa with their lips still connecting and him on top of her.

The next day...

Cana woke up in Hibiki's arm in bed. She was confused at what happened and then she remembered. She blushed at what she remembered but then she smiled at Hibiki's sleeping face. She closed her eyes and then Hibiki woke up. When he saw Cana, he smiled and kissed her forehead which made her open her eyes again.

"H-Hibiki?" She said.

"Good morning." He smiled.

"_He looks like a pervert like that." _Cana thought. "You look like you got perverted thoughts with that smile." Cana said.

"Well I do have a nice view." He smirked.

Cana looked down and realised she had nothing on. She got out of his arms and covered up with the covers.

"There's no need to be shy, I saw it all last night." He smiled.

"I knew you were a pervert." She said.

"But you love me." He said.

"What gives you that idea?" Cana asked as her cheeks turned red.

"Last night in your sleep, you said 'Hibiki, I love you'." He explained with a smile.

"I..." Cana said.

"Just to tell you." Hibiki said.

"What?" Cana asked.

He went to her ear and whispered.

"I love you as well."

Cana's eyes went wide and she looked at him shocked and he turned her face around and whispered.

"Do you want to go again?" His tone was different, it was more seductively.

Cana blushed and went near his ear.

"Do you need to ask?" She asked seductively.

Hibiki smiled and kissed her passionately.

2 weeks later...

In the end, Hibiki and Cana found out that this 'job' was just one of Mira's plans to get them two together with the help of everyone else. The bugged the car and made it do what they wanted it to do and they made up the job. Everyone was in on it except for Hibiki and Cana obviously. When Gildarts found out about their plan, he wasn't too happy so he took a VERY hard job to get rid of his anger. Good idea. Go on a job to get rid of anger and kick major ass.

Anyway, Hibiki and Cana are now dating and Hibiki came into Fairy Tail.

"Hibiki?" Cana asked. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I'm here for you. Come on." He said.

"What? Where are we going?" Cana asked.

"I'm taking you out to dinner." Hibiki explained.

"Why?" Cana asked.

"Just felt like it, now come on." He said as he picked her up like she was a princess and he was the prince.

He took her out of the guild and everyone was silent.

"Well, at least our plan worked." Mira said smiling as she broke the silence.

"So, you're the one with this plan?" Laxus asked as he walked to the counter.

"I saw them two at the Grand Magic Games and they looked perfect together." Mira said.

"And if it failed?" Laxus asked.

"My plans never fail." She smiled as she went off.

"Shesh, that woman..." Laxus said shaking his head and then he smiled. _"At least Cana is happy, I wonder how Gildarts is doing on his job..." _Laxus thought.

"Take this you stupid beast, and this, and this!" Gildarts shouted as she attacked a very large animal.

He was pissed off. No wait, that's an understatement, I guess no words can explain how Gildarts is feeling right now.

The End


End file.
